The application relates to a steering wheel assembly for a motor vehicle.
Such steering wheel assemblies comprise a steering wheel with a steering wheel rim which rotates at least partially about a steering axis about which the steering wheel is rotatably mounted (transversely with respect to the steering axis), and at least one display device, arranged on the steering wheel, for displaying travel-related information of a motor vehicle, and in addition a detection device, arranged on the steering wheel, for detecting the state of attentiveness of a driver of the motor vehicle, wherein the detection device serves to actuate the display device as a function of the state of attentiveness of the driver.
EP1302372 discloses such a steering wheel assembly which has a display device which is integrated into a cover for an airbag in the region of a hub of the steering wheel of the steering wheel assembly. In this context, the airbag module must be configured in such a way that the display device is not destroyed or damaged when the airbag unfolds.
Taking this reference as a starting point, the application is therefore based on the problem of improving a steering wheel assembly of the type mentioned at the beginning to the effect that it is possible to use a conventional airbag module which has to be arranged in the hub element.